


not-so accidental

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Albino Hasegawa Langa, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Miya’s 16, Omorashi, Sadistic Hasegawa Langa, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: The first time is an honest accident, but Langa often takes like a shark to blood, and the next timedefinitelyisn’t.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	not-so accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written these two in a while so here’s something short and sweet.

“I’m coming, I’m-“ Miya’s back arched and his legs tensed, eyes closing tightly as he felt nothing but static and white wash over his body and vision.

He’d been expecting Langa to stop, even being the sadistic bastard that he was, but instead he sped up. Miya startled and grabbed his arm, but the boy just chuckled.

“Is it too much?” Langa asked, thumb twisting over the head and pushing against the slit with every upstroke. He was vicious at times, ignoring Miya’s crying pleas.

“Stop, I’m going to, _no, no, no—_ “ Miya sounded a great deal more panicked to Langa, who glanced down at the boy’s reddening cock that was twitching back up in his hand.

“You’re going to what?” As soon as the question left his mouth, an opaquely yellowish liquid burst from Miya’s cock and Langa gasped, inhaling sharply before he started to laugh.

“Oh, _god,_ look at you.” Langa laughed, rubbing his thumb under the head over and over, watching as tears started to fill Miya’s expressive eyes. The stream slowed and then stopped. 

Miya’s cheeks were red with embarrassment, relieved when Langa _finally_ let his cock go but it was too late to ignore the warm liquid on his stomach and chest and on Langa’s too. 

“I’m sorry.” Miya apologised softly but Langa just shook his head, leaning over the boy and kissing his cheeks.

“It’s okay, Miya, I promise.. That was so hot, I wish you could have seen it, you- God, I can’t believe I did that to you.” Langa was kissing his neck and down his chest before he stopped between Miya’s legs, staring at his sore cock hungrily.

“Maybe I can do it again?” He asked, grabbing Miya’s cock and dragging his tongue over the slit experimentally, moaning when more came out.

 _That shouldn’t be hot,_ Miya was thinking, but watching Langa moan and lick and suck all while making those little begging noises was _delicious._

“I don’t think I can,” Miya told him quietly after a few tortuous minutes of overstimulated everything, and Langa hummed, licking his lips before he finally nodded.

“I’ll think of something for us to do next time, Miya, if that’s okay with you?”

Miya was surprised that it was, that he _liked_ seeing Langa basically begging to see him piss even if it was something he’d never even remotely considered to be a turn on.

“Yeah,” And then he runs a hand through Langa’s silky and soft hair to seal the deal, like selling one’s soul to the Devil.

* * *

Langa’s just been handing him bottles of water throughout the day, one here and there, and cleverly intersecting him every time he tried to make his way to the bathroom.

Miya wanted to have a _word_ with whoever decided that Langa should look so stupid and unassuming when he clearly wasn’t. That faraway look hid all the dirty and fucked up things that ran through his head day in and day out.

Now, Miya was wobbling on his skateboard as he tried to keep a grip on his near bursting bladder. They were just outside his house, which was a silver lining seeing as Langa had been planning this for days.

Miya still couldn’t look his father in the eyes after lying and saying he had an “accident” after drinking too much water before bed.

“Langa, can I go inside now?” Miya asked after realising that he wasn’t going to be able to move more than a few inches on his board if he didn’t want to risk jostling himself too much.

Langa looked up from his phone, he was sitting with his legs crossed on the pavement, one arm holding himself up where he leaned his weight back on it. He scanned Miya up and down quickly, pausing over his abdomen before nodding and standing up.

He was kind enough to not make Miya have to bend down to grab his skateboard and did it himself, carrying it under his arm as he led him back into the empty house.

It was astonishing how much his parents trusted Langa, but Miya knew it was that dumb look on his face and his pretty white hair that had them lured in.

Miya had fallen for it too, at first.

Resting a hand on Miya’s shoulder, Langa kept him steady as he kicked his shoes off, wincing with every sudden movement. It was a slow and tedious process getting from the genkan to Miya’s room.

“Get undressed.” Langa ordered as soon as he closed the door behind himself, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand as he spoke.

Miya glared at him out the side of his eye as he took off his jacket and undershirt, pausing at his belt that was wrapped tightly around his waist. Looking up, he saw that Langa was coolly watching him, a cruel little glint in his eyes.

“Fuck you.” Miya grumbled as he undid his belt and tossed it aside, bending over at the waist and inhaling sharply as the loss in pressure over his bladder just made that sharp and too full feeling _worse._

After taking a few seconds to calmly breathe, Miya straightened up, hands shaking as he unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop along with his underwear rather than having to bend over to take them off.

Once he was completely naked, he looked expectantly at Langa who was only halfway undressed, still wearing his pants though now they were unzipped and missing his belt.

“On the bed, lay on your back and spread your legs.” He directed as he turned away from Miya, tapping at his phone.

Miya did as told, finding it hard to stay still, but obeying as best he could, hands clenched around fistfuls of his sheets. His eyes followed Langa around the room as he climbed onto the bed, sitting his phone down next to Miya’s leg before he held up the bottle of lube.

“I’ll be gentle. So you don’t make a mess.” He said lightly, and Miya didn’t trust it but obediently kept his legs spread either way, his lip caught between his teeth as he tried to relax without relaxing _too_ much.

Langa teased longer than he usually did, circling his fingers around his hole and pressing at it without completely pushing inside, smiling to himself as he made the younger boy squirm and moan.

“Langa-! I can’t hold it, please just-“ Miya groaned as Langa finally pressed into him, tensing around his finger. The older boy just cooed at him, leaning down to kiss to his slightly distended bladder.

“A little longer.” Langa whispered, sitting back up to press another finger alongside the first, smiling as he pressed them in deeper, gripping Miya’s thigh where he’d normally have a hand pressed down against his abdomen.

Curling his fingers up, Langa feels almost high on the rush of Miya squirming helplessly under him, eyes growing wet slowly but surely with tears as he fights to _not_ make a mess. 

“Look at you,” He breathed, having abandoned stretching Miya in favour of fucking into him roughly with his fingers, smiling softly every time Miya would clench down around him or press his thighs together to stop Langa from moving.

“It’s enough, you’ve stretched me enough.” Miya panted, reaching down to push Langa’s hand away. His cock was hard and red against his stomach, the head slick and wet with pre, his cheeks were a flushed red, looking appropriately pathetic.

“Fine, such an eager boy I have.” Langa muttered softly as he lubed himself up with little finesse, leaning over Miya to stare at his face for a moment before looking down between his legs once more. He reached down and grasped the base of his cock, scooting forward on his knees to press the head against Miya’s hole, smiling when the boy jolted.

“You need to relax.” Langa told him softly when he was only able to push an inch or so inside, a soft frown on his face as he stared down at the reluctant boy.

“No,” Miya shook his head stubbornly, but his face was growing red as he spoke. “You can push deeper.”

“If I try to go any deeper, I’ll hurt you.” He sounded like the perfect boyfriend, and would have looked the part too if it weren’t for that sadistic look in his eyes that often leaked into his voice the longer he teased and prodded.

He wouldn’t _mind_ hurting Miya, not if he was the one on the receiving end of that particular pleasure, he was simply _choosing_ not to.

“Why won’t you relax, hm? Should I blow you first?” Langa asked, finally pulling back out and leaning back on his calves, eyeing Miya in a way that was _only_ predatory.

The thought of Langa’s mouth around him was _hellish,_ Miya was quickly of the belief that there wasn’t much that Langa _couldn’t_ do but he was unnervingly good at blowjobs (though he never revealed just how he got so good at them) and there was the fact that Miya _really_ has to piss and..

Locking eyes with Langa, the boy didn’t look short of answering for himself and just holding Miya down while he took what he wanted (and it sent heat running through him to even consider it) but he found himself blushing in embarrassment. 

“If you do that, I won’t be able to..”

“Able to what?” He lightly rested his fingertips against Miya’s bladder and smiled when he jolted. “Little kitten won’t be able to hold it?” He leaned down and kissed his stomach, resting his cheek against him just to feel him twitch beneath him in a barely disguised attempt to get away.

“But look at how hard you are, and I need you to relax if I want to go any further..” Langa trailed off as he kissed down Miya’s stomach to the head of his cock.

He smiled adoringly at Miya before lapping at the head on his cock, reaching up to hold Miya's hips down. Sitting up, he freed up one of his hands to lift the other’s cock towards himself before sucking the head into his mouth.

“Ah! Ah, Langa-“

It was a burning pleasure as Miya tried to pull away, failing at repeated attempts to press his thighs together with the body beneath them as Langa sucked and swallowed around him. His intent was almost frightening, as if Miya had discovered some unknown kink that the boy hadn’t been aware that he even had. 

“Mm,” Langa moaned around him, looking up at Miya. Even with his flushed cheeks and messy hair, lips slick with saliva and pre-cum, he radiated a cool control. Feeling up Miya’s hips, he rested a hand over his swollen bladder.

Pulling off, he smiled at the other before leaning down and swallowing him down to the base at the same time he pressed down _hard_ on Miya’s bladder.

“No, no-!” Miya’s words were moaned, his face and chest red, embarrassed flush travelling down his shoulders and neck, though any hold on his control was quickly lost. He could _hear_ Langa swallowing around him, kneading his hand against Miya like a cat.

“Fuck,” It was a heavy sensitivity he couldn’t describe, bordering on the edge of oversensitivity because he was still achingly hard even after the rush of pleasure.

Langa lifted up, eyeing Miya heavily as he licked his lips slowly, a gradual trace of his tongue around his red and swollen lips.

“You taste so good.” His voice was rough and it sent Miya’s heart racing. He covered his face, Langa’s words echoing in his head. He couldn’t look at him, all he could think about was how he’d sounded drinking him down and his pleased moaning all the while.

“Look at me, Miya.” Soft hands around his wrists to gently pry his hands away, smiling down at him. 

“Let me fuck you now.”

It was easier for Langa to push in this time, reaching down to grab his phone.

“What are you-?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Langa asked before the audible click of a camera sounded. Miya jolted but Langa just shushed him.

“Your face isn’t in it.. Such a tiny, little waist..” Langa mused as he aimed the camera a little lower before thrusting him hard, hand pressing down against his sore bladder.

Miya moaned, loud and staccato, feeling hot and flustered at the sound of Langa’s laughs, the clicking camera and the fact that he was _still_ spurting piss against his stomach and chest and Langa’s hand. It ran, thin and warm, down his sides, soaking into his sheets.

“You’re so full, baby.” The older boy moaned, pulling his hand away when Miya felt thoroughly drained dry, leaning down against him and kissing him roughly on the mouth, a soft “thud” where his phone hit the bed.

He could taste himself in Langa’s mouth, faint and salty against his tongue, and he pushed up into it. Langa chuckled as he pulled away.

“You made such a fucking mess.” He mumbled, glancing between their slick chests and stomach briefly, the friction against his cock leaving Miya without a reply as he arched up into it, wrapping his legs around Langa’s waist. 

“Make me— fuck, _fuck,_ make me do it again?” He forced out through moans and pants, and Langa’s already dilated pupils widened further. His entire iris was nearly black now.

“Next time,” He whispered as he shifted up on his knees, grabbing Miya’s hips to pull him down roughly against him with every thrust. “I’ll make you do it inside me, mm? Then I’ll be _full_ of you.”

Miya’s eyes glazed over as the lewd images of Langa making Miya piss _inside_ of him filled his mind, of how it would feel surrounded by him, about how he’d look and sound, needy and desperate.

Gasping loudly, he dragged Langa down into a rough and biting kiss as he came between them, his grip on the other’s hair tightening. He heard more than felt Langa as he came, his muffled moans and grinding hips until they were both still save for their rapidly rising and falling chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to comment!


End file.
